Relax
"Relax" is the debut single by British dance group Frankie Goes to Hollywood, released in the UK by ZTT Records in 1983. The song was covered by Duran Duran during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' in 2011, sung as a medley with "The Wild Boys". About the song Although fairly inauspicious upon initial release, "Relax" finally reached number one on the UK singles chart on 24 January 1984, ultimately becoming one of the most controversial and most commercially successful records of the entire decade. The track was banned by BBC Radio from its shows, because of sexually suggestive lyrics. The single eventually sold a reported 1.91 million copies in the UK alone, making it the seventh best-selling single in UK singles chart history. Upon release in the United States in late 1984, "Relax" repeated its slow UK progress, reaching number 67 upon initial release, but eventually reaching number 10 in March 1985. The song was first covered by Duran Duran during the Everett show on 23 September 2011. Band connections include Simon and John joining Frankie Goes to Hollywood on stage at the MTV New Year's Eve Rock 'n' Roll Ball in 1984. Personnel Frankie Goes to Hollywood are: *Holly Johnson: Lead vocals *Paul Rutherford - Vocals *Mark O'Toole - Bass *Brian Nash - Guitar *Peter Gill - Drums Lyrics Mahaha-hiya it to me one time now Yeah-hea, whoa-ho ho ho ho ho Well-ell No-ow! Relax, don’t do it When you want to to go to it Relax, don’t do it When you want to come Relax, don’t do it When you want to sock it to it Relax, don’t do it When you want to come When you want to come Relax, don’t do it When you want to to go to it Relax, don’t do it When you want to come Relax, don’t do it When you want to sock it to it Relax, don’t do it When you want to come Come (oh oh oh) But shoot it in the right direction (yeah yeah yeah yeah-ee-yeah) Make making it your intention (ooh yeah, oh yeah) Live those dreams Scheme those schemes Got to hit me (hit me) Hit me (hit me) Hit me with those laser beams Laser beam (One, two) Relax Don't do it Relax When you want to come (Come) I'm Coming I'm Coming (Yeah yeah yeah yeah-hea) Relax, don’t do it When you want to to go to it Relax, don’t do it When you want to come (yeah-hea) Relax, don’t do it When you want to sock it to it (Whoa-ho) Relax, don’t do it (Love) When you want to come When you want to come When you want to come Come! (Hoah) (Damn) The Scene of Or feel it Relax, don’t do it When you want to to go to it Relax, don’t do it Relax, don’t do it (Higher, higher) When you want to sock it to it Relax, don’t do it One time, one time, one time Come! Mahaha-hiya Category:Cover songs